


Escape

by EzzieValentine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzieValentine/pseuds/EzzieValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain was too great. Hope had faded. His searches for his friend came up empty time and time again pushing Naruto to the edge. Will Naruto be successful bringing an end to his pain, or will a raven haired angel pull him from it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
  
Part 1  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
  
Naruto looked out of his window, his eyes dull as he watched the rain fall over the nearly empty streets of Konoha. Sixteen years ago the kyuubi no kitsune had been sealed into his helpless and innocent body, and still to this day, he was hated by some the very people he risked his life to protect, and after all this time, he was tired.  
  
In all truth, he _had_ been tired of it, but for thirteen years, he had a distraction. It was no mere object or plaything, but a living, breathing being. A boy that drove him crazy with this popularity…who had been his enemy and yet, was his best friend.  
  
"Sasuke…" Naruto murmured as he watched the rainfall. Gods did he miss the raven-haired teen.  
  
For three years, he did nothing but train, take on missions and search for his lost friend. It helped in easing the pain of being alone. Yes, he had friends now, ones hat he would give his life for, but he felt incomplete without his favorite rival…  
  
His best friend…  
  
But above all that, the man he loved.  
  
Yes, he loved Uchiha Sasuke. He didn’t know exactly when it had happened, whether it was before or after becoming a genin, all he knew that under the bickering, the fighting and the glares that were meant to be deadly, he cared for the youngest Uchiha. He enjoyed spending time with his 'teme' and even after their fight at the valley of the end, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate him.  
  
He searched many hidden villages, countries and prefectures but found no trace of Sasuke. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth.  
  
Gone without a trace, that was Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Naruto had been trying so very hard to keep his spirits up, to smile when all he wanted to do was frown. To laugh when he really wanted to break down and cry…but he didn't. Ninjas didn't cry...ninjas didn't show emotion in front of others. But even the strongest ninjas had their limit…and thought he didn't know exactly when it had happened, Uzumaki Naruto had reached his.  
  
The pain and sorrow that had become a constant throb in his heart and soul was so intense that he could hardly breath. It enclosed on him, shutting out the light that joy and happiness brought; the darkness was becoming the victor in this battle and the golden haired teen could not fight it. Not anymore…he was too tired.  
  
 _'Kit…'_ The demon's voice was heard in heard by the blond.  
  
'Kyuubi…I can't do it anymore.' Naruto responded within his mind, closing his dull blue eyes, the action causing the tears that had been burning at the back of his eyes to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Silence was heard in his mind for a few moments before the voice of kyuubi was heard once more when she spoke. _'I'm sorry that you've had so much suffering because of me.'_  
  
'You didn't ask to be sealed into me. I don't blame you or the Yondaime…but…'   
  
_'Kit, you're stronger than this, I know it. He'll come back or you will find him soon…give it more time.'_ She said desperately, knowing what Naruto may try to do. _'I'm telling you to do this just because I'm sealed within you. I've lived for centuries and have no fear of death. You have barely lived a fraction of my life, kit, you have much to look forward to. Do not give up so soon.'_  
  
'Its been three years Kyuubi! It's not going to happen. Sasuke isn't coming back. I'm not going to find him. I've broken my promise to Sakura-chan…on top of that, I know that she supposedly 'loves' him, but I love him…I need him!' Naruto closed his eyes as the tears continued to roll down his whiskered cheeks.   
  
'Forgive me, Kyuubi…' Naruto responded before bringing up a mental barrier between himself and the demon spirit. The blond reached over to his kunai pouch and carefully dumped the contents on his table. He could feel the demon trying to get through to him, but continued to block her with all that he had.  
  
A small vial no more that a half-inch in height was removed from amongst the razor sharp black metal. Naruto lifted the tiny vial and tilted it to the side. A very faint yellowish liquid, looking to be more than just a few drops, clung to the side of the vial innocently, but this substance was anything than innocent.  
  
Tetrodotoxin. It was one of the vast numbers of poisons that were kept in Konoha for covert assassination missions. It was one of the more deadly poisons. The smallest amount could be extremely deadly. So deadly, that the liquid in the very vial that the shinobi now held in his hand, was mostly water.   
  
It had been until his possession for the last month, having swiped it from the lockup before departing for an A-rank assassination mission. There had been quite a commotion over the vial coming up missing that lead to the Tsunade ordering all of Konoha's poison stock to be removed from the lockup to an undisclosed location. At the time, he didn't know why he took it, but as his pain became deeper he began to look at the tiny vial as the key to his salvation. His way to release the pain that came with his existence.  
  
Calloused fingers looked at the faint white etch that traced the circumference of the vial. The top snapped off easily as he studied contents for a moment. Without second thought, the drop of Tetrodotoxin and saline contained within the glass tube landed on his tongue before he swallowed. The vial was placed on the low table near where he now sat. He didn't want Tsunade to worry anymore about the missing vial and its possible uses after this night.  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he slipped his feet from the slippers that adorned his feet, making sure there were neatly beside the couch before laying back on the cushions. Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he closed his eyes, his hands becoming folded on his stomach.  
  
 _'Oh Kit…'_ He heard Kyuubi's voice breakthrough his barrier as she began to try and fight the toxin that was rapidly making its way through his body.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Akaluan and the guest that gave me kudos!! I'll post the next one soon!

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Part 2  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

Dark eyes flashed red as he scanned the area before him and at the scenery. High walls, guard towers and the tell-tale kanji on the gates signaled that he had finally reached his destination. Konohagakure no Sato…Home.

Uchiha Sasuke shifted the burlap sack he held in his gloved hand, feeling his burden shift within, but he paid it no mind. Even though he was back at the place of his birth, that didn't matter to him. Only one thing alone was the reason why he had traveled for three days straight, barely stopping to rest or eat, mainly sustaining himself off water and the soldier pills specially designed by Yakushi Kabuto.

He could feel the effects of the last pill wearing off quickly, so he knew he had to move quickly before the side effects hit. He knew that once they did, he would be vulnerable. He had to make it to his precious person before that happened for he knew that he would be safe with his Dobe. The one person he would kill for and had killed for; Uzumaki Naruto, the one and only self proclaimed Rokudaime.

His heart pounded within his chest and a weary smile traced his lips. After all this time, the golden haired teen was just over those walls. He would get to see the amazing and vibrant blue eyes that haunted his dreams for the last three years. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke knew that he loved his dobe and being a man of few words, he would express his feelings for the younger teen in the only way he could.

This time, when their lips met, it would not be an accident. He didn’t care if Naruto got angry with him, at least his feelings would be clear to even his dobe that he didn’t want Sakura or Ino…he wanted the holder of the kyuubi no kitsune, Konoha's number one surprising ninja and no other…

'Three years of planning has finally paid off..' Sasuke thought as he ensured the masking of his chakra before quickly darting forward and heading deep into the heart of Konoha, straight to the apartment of the man he loved.

*-*

Gloved fingers pushed dark strands of hair from his eyes as he watched two chuunin on patrol pass his hiding spot. In the confined alleyway, he was glad that he cast the jutsu that Orochimaru had once used on the burlap sack. The added smell to that the bag would produce along with the scent of garbage would have him losing the bile that currently occupied his empty stomach.

When the patrol had passed, dark eyes moved up the window of his love's apartment. Once again, his lips upturned in a small, honest smile. In a move reminiscent of his genin days, Sasuke channeled his chakra into his feet and quickly scaled the wall to the window. As he allowed himself to locate his dobe's chakra within the small apartment, his heart stilled in his chest.

Naruto's unique chakra signature was weak…extremely weak. Even before leaving the blond haired ninja at the Valley of the End, his chakra was still pulsing in his unconscious form. Without further hesitation, the last Uchiha began to make his way into the apartment.

*-*

He couldn't open his eyes nor could he move his arms or legs. He knew that it was to be expected. As the poison coursed through his blood, affecting his nervous system, he knew that his limbs were paralyzed. It was getting harder and harder to breath, but he didn't fight it.

The sound of breaking glass reached his ears followed by heavy footfalls and a familiar voice reached his ears…one that he had longed to hear for three years.

"Naruto!"

'Kit! He's here! Hang on!' Kyuubi pleaded with her holder as she fought to dull the intense pain that he would be feeling otherwise.

'No…its just my mind playing tricks on me…' He thought as his heart contracted painfully. It wasn't a side effect of the Tetrodotoxin, but the painful reminder of his missing friend's voice. Darkness encroached on his mind as the decreasing oxygen began to effect his brain.

*-*

Sasuke's blood dripped steadily as he crossed the glass littered kitchen floor, calling to the blond. Quickly he moved to the living room and found the blond laying on the couch. If anyone were to have seen the blond, there is a chance that they would have believed he was simply sleeping, that is, until you truly looked at the teen.

His chest was moving erratically. One breath was drawn in and released and then there was no movement and then a small gasp was heard. His lips and skin held a blue tinge that he had seen on a few different occasions, usually as a result of Orochimaru's anger when he clamped his vise-like hand around some unfortunate subordinates throat.

"Naruto!" He dropped the sack and rushed over to the dobe's side and saw the single drop of moisture that trailed from the corner of the blond's eye.

Sasuke took a moment and surveyed the scene. The slippers that were too neatly placed by the couch and the way that the younger man was posed where he lie was all too precise. As he crouched by his friend, sharingan eyes noticed the small vial that rest on the table next to the teens shuriken, it was then that he knew…

Naruto had poisoned himself.

"What in the fuck were you thinking, dobe!!" The crimson-eyed Uchiha growled and grabbed the small vial and rushed to the front door. He yanked it open before moving to scoop up the smaller boy. Careful as to not crush or drop the vial, knowing they would need it to identify the poison, Sasuke darted across the rooftops to the hospital. He knew that they would summon the one person he knew would be able to help his friend.

*-*-*

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!"

Tsunade jolted awake, sending a bottle of perfectly good sake to the ground. A few of the files that she had reviewed fell to the floor as golden brown eyes narrowed when Iruka came crashing into her office. She quelled the desire to tear into the chuunin teacher when she saw the look of devastation and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" She asked.

"Sasuke!! He's returned and…" His voice became choked as he forced himself to continue. "He has Naruto! They're at the hospital and they need you or Naruto is going to die."

"What?!" She slammed her hands on the desktop, creating cracks in the surface before following him out of her office. "Did he hurt my gaki?! I will kill him myself if he hurt Naruto!" She fumed as they darted over rooftops towards the hospital.

"No, it wasn't like that. Sasuke found Naruto unconscious…there was a vial on the table. Naruto was unconscious when he got there and he took him straight to the hospital."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the mention of a vial, remembering that a vial of Tetrodotoxin had been stolen from the stores. 'Gaki, you didn't…' she thought grimly as the arrived at the hospital and rushed through the corridors.

They arrived to find the last Uchiha looking quite pale and surrounded by four members of ANBU as his blood dripped to the ground through the towel around his shredded hand. The sharingan was still active as he turned to her, the desperation clear in his face as his body shook.

"Hokage-sama…" Sasuke began to sway as the last bit of strength that had been given to him thanks to the soldier pill was sapped from his body. He sank to his knee and bowed pleadingly to the leader of Konoha. "Please…help him." He collapsed to the cold tile into the darkness that exhaustion had brought.

She looked to the four ANBU. "Take him for treatment and make sure he's restrained for now. I want two of you on guard outside of the room at all times and two on the roof. Put all Chuunin and Jounin on high alert. We don't know if this is some sort of trap or if Orochimaru is on his way here to recover Sasuke as we speak. Understood?!"

"Hai, Hokaga-sama!" They said before two carried Sasuke to a room down the hall as the other two left to do her bidding.

She then turned to the brown haired chuunin and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Iruka, I'll do everything in my power to make sure Naruto gets through this."

Said chuunin looked up to her with unshed tears in his eyes, his heart hurting from the thought that he could possibly lose the boy he had come to view as a son. "Hai, Hokage-sama…Thank you…" He said before taking a seat on one of the chairs outside of the treatment room Naruto was now in.

The Godaime took a deep breath to calm herself before walking into the exam room. They already had the blond intubated and were working furiously to stabilize his blood pressure.

"Tsunade-sama." Shizune turned to her and moved to her side as another medic moved to take her place.

"What's his condition?"

"Critical. Shortly after Sasuke-kun brought him in, he started convulsing. He said he didn't know what was in the vial but if he hadn't brought Naruto in, I don't think he would have lasted much longer on his own. The vial that Sasuke had is being analyzed now."

"I believe that Sasuke located our missing vial from the poison stores." She said and began washing her hands, determined to help the teen. "Shizune, please go help with the treatment of the Uchiha and move him to room 4a-b in the intensive care unit. I'll have Naruto brought there after we have them stabilized."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune obeyed without question, leaving the room quickly.

"We need to pump his stomach. Have the activated charcoal ready. We're looking at a potential poisoning by Tetrodotoxin. All we can do is give him supportive treatment and hope that Kyuubi can keep him alive until the poison has been removed from his system."


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the posting delay...busy at work!

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Part 3  
  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
  
Sasuke's eyes slowly opened in the darkness of his hospital room. His arms and legs had been restrained by chakra enhanced bonds and he simply didn't have the energy to break free. The sound of a mechanical hiss caused the raven-haired teen to turn in the direction of the sound. There he saw the blond that he had found dying in his apartment, hooked up to various devices and tubes. A machine was pushing the needed oxygen into his body and his eyes were closed.  
  
Naruto's chakra was still very weak but not nearly as bad as it was when he first found him. Another source of chakra caused him to turn his attention to the corner. A faint smirk traced his lips at seeing the trademark orange book and the wild silver hair of his former sensei.  
  
"Yo!" Kakashi brought a hand up in greeting, the corner of his visible eye crinkling as he smiled beneath the mask.  
  
"You would think that after three years that you would have moved on to another series of books." Sasuke mumbled as he tried to sit up a bit, which wasn't easy considering that he was restrained.  
  
The silver haired jounin marked his place in his precious Icha Icha before moving to help his former student into a more comfortable position. He was careful of the IV tube in his right arm that was bandaged in some places and mottled with sickly colored bruises in others. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was covered in bruises when they had treated him for his wounds that were received before arriving, the severe lacerations of his hand and wrist when he broke Naruto's window and various other vitamin and nutritional deficiencies.   
  
"Icha Icha is a _classic_ and as long as Jiraiya-sama continues to write them, I will be an avid fan." He said and sat next to the raven-haired teen, a single black eye moving over to the blond who was still eerily silent. "Its been three days since either of you had been conscious."  
  
Sasuke looked over to the blond, allowing emotion to seep into his eyes and on his face. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Hokage-sama thinks so. She believes that Kyuubi is almost finished healing the damage caused by the poison and then their chakra will need time to replenish. She believes that they should be awake by the end of the week at the latest."  
  
Sasuke felt the weight that had been sitting on his shoulders lift and he allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips. The then turned to the copy-nin, his eyes determined and hard. "I'm not leaving this room until he's awake. The dobe owes me some answers as to why he tried to kill himself."  
  
Kakashi arched and eyebrow as he studies his student. "Sasuke, for a genius you can be quite the baka from time to time."  
  
"What?"  
  
The jounin sighed. "I didn't think he'd take it this far, but I knew he was hurting. Naruto has been searching for the last three years for a way to locate you and bring you back to Konoha where you belong. You are his best friend and he would have done anything to bring you back, but I guess over time, he just gave up." Kakashi reached up with a sigh and ran his fingers through his silver hair. "I should have realized my student wouldn't have been able to handle it much longer…I guess that makes me a baka as well…"  
  
Sasuke's hand twitched as he pulled his eyes from his friend and to the floor. "I shouldn't have taken so long…it just…it took me too long to become strong. He would have died if I hadn't come back when I did…and all of this could have been avoided if I would have come home sooner." The Uchiha mumbled softly, knowing that he was showing a side of himself that no one saw, but he trusted the copy-nin and knew that he wouldn't interrupt.  
  
"Orochimaru would have continued to attack Konoha out of his hatred for the village as well as to have me with him. I knew that he wanted me for his vessel and as long as I stayed here, people would get hurt…Naruto, Sakura…the others, they could have died at Orochimaru's hands if they happened to be in the way when he came for me. I didn't want that. I saw my entire clan decimated by my brother…if I lost my acquaintances…No…" He paused for a moment, knowing that the simple brand of acquaintances didn't fit at all. "If I lost my friends, I'd have nothing."  
  
"You'd still have your revenge to seek on your brother." Kakashi baited, interested to see what the younger man would say.  
  
"No…I'm not going to seek Itachi's death anymore. He had his reasons for what he did and while I will never understand or forgive him, I won't allow him to make myself the last of our clan using my own hand. I won't pursue him anymore," He looked back over to the sleeping blond. "Especially when there are people that I need to protect. His death won't bring back my family, but now I can use the strength that I gained to protect what's important to me."  
  
Kakashi was proud of Sasuke. The boy had definitely matured from the vengeful child who sought the strength to kill his own flesh and blood, to someone who wanted to protect the few people he was close to…his precious people.  
  
"You know that the elders are in counsel now trying to decide your fate and have been for the past two days. You defected, Sasuke. You knew that there would be consequences."  
  
"I know, but I had a reason and I'll deal with the punishment later." He turned to the copy-nin and tilted his head to the side curiously. "Did they find a brown sack in Naruto's apartment?" He asked and received a nod.  
  
"No one has been able to open it. It's sealed with at jutsu and they're concerned that if the wrong jutsu is used to break the seal, the contents will be destroyed. Even Jiraiya has been reluctant to try."  
  
"Hn." Sasuke smirked and activated his sharingan, meeting the single black eye of his sensei. "Watch."  
  
Kakashi lifted his Hitai-ate and focused sharingan on Sasuke's hands as he went through a long series of seals. The movements were easily copied by the jounin as he mirrored the younger man's actions. Tired, Sasuke leaned back against the pillows and sighed. "That will release the seal on the bag then you will see the true reason why I felt I had to leave and why I could finally return. The sooner you do that, the sooner I can get out of these restraints."  
  
Kakashi stood and stretched his lean form casually. "I think I just might stroll on over. They should be wrapping things up for the night and maybe I'll catch them before they leave. Don't go anywhere." He ordered with a bit of amusement.  
  
Sasuke shook his head and leaned back, watching as the Jounin formed a few hand signs before vanishing from the room with a puff of smoke. A sigh escaped his lips as he gazed up at the ceiling, his fingers twitched. He wanted nothing more than to go over to the dobe and make him wake up.  
  
'I hate seeing him like this…' Sasuke thought his fingers twitching with his turmoil. 'Naruto…why did you do it? Did you really think that I wouldn't come back…' He allowed a bitter bark of laughter to escape his lips.   
  
"Of course he would think that I wouldn't return. I didn't give him any reason to think I'd ever return to Konoha…" The teen mumbled, continuing in his mind. 'If I had told anyone of my plans, word could have made it's way back to Orochimaru in Oto putting everyone here at risk…'  
  
A deep sigh escaped his lips as dark eyes drifted closed. "Naruto…I'm sorry." The Uchiha mumbled before allowing himself to drift into a fitful sleep.  
  
*-*  
  
The doors to the council room was pushed open drawing the attention of the Hokage, Jiraiya, the counsel elders and a few other high level jounin and anbu. A single dark eye spotted the very burlap sack that he had been discussing with Sasuke, sitting on a separate table. Without a word, the copy ninja walked to the center of the room where the sack sat and studied it for a moment, aware of the eyes on his every move.  
  
"Kakashi, what is the meaning of this? We're in the middle of a very important meeting. If you wanted to be involved in this, you should have arrived on time."  
  
Anko snorted, a look of amusement crossing her features. "Yeah right! When have you ever know Hatake Kakashi to be on time…for anything?"  
  
Elder Utatane Koharu narrowed her eyes at the copy ninja as he smiled beneath his mask, the squint of his eye being the only indication of this. "We are discussing what to do with Uchiha Sasuke. We do not need interruptions."  
  
"You don't know the reason for Sasuke's defection, do you?" He asked casually.  
  
Tsunade stood and crossed her arms, moving to stand before the man. "Did Sasuke tell you why he left? You better explain, Kakashi."  
  
"He didn't say why but the reason as to why he left Konoha is in the bag." He said, gesturing to the sack that sat on the table.  
  
Jiraiya moved to the table to examine the bag in question. "It's been sealed, no doubt by the kid. We don't know what's inside and without using the jutsu he used, whatever is inside may be destroyed." The white haired man smirked as he met the eye of the copy ninja. "So are you gonna open it? I know that you know how, thanks to the Uchiha."  
  
"Of course. Hokage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, please stand back." And with those words, the Sannin did as asked. The other jounin and the council elders stood, eager to see what was in the bag.  
  
Kakashi looked over to four of the anbu who had been present and nodded, watching as they crouched and went through a series of seals, bringing up a barrier to protect everyone within the council room. The silver haired man didn’t hesitate and began forming the seals that he had copied from the teen.  
  
As he formed the last seal, Kakashi placed his hand on the bag and felt the jutsu release. Pale fingers moved to the rope that held the bag closed. Immediately the scent of blood reached his nose as he looked inside the bag. A single eye widened as he looked to the Hokage, unable to change the look of surprise on his face to that of indifference.  
  
"Kakashi!"  
  
"I didn't expect that he'd get both…" The copy ninja mumbled and looked to his leader. "The jutsu sealed the bag and preserved its contents."  
  
Both hands disappeared within the bag as he pulled its contents out for all to see.  
  
Gasps of surprise and utter shock filled the room as Kakashi pulled the heads of Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto from their resting place. Kakashi turned his attention to the elders of the council.  
  
"Sasuke left Konoha in order to keep Orochimaru away from Konoha while he got stronger and when he finally gained enough power, he killed the biggest threat to us and his right hand man."  
  
"That explains all of the bruises, lacerations and fractures." Shizune said softly from her place at Tsunade's side. "He had nothing in his stomach and from what the lab results showed, he'd ingested nothing but enhanced soldier pills in order to make his way back to Konoha.  
  
"There were multiple fractures in his fingers and left wrist, three ribs, his left clavicle, an hairline fractures in his left femur and foot. They're almost healed. I believe that he managed to find a healer at some point and allowed them to heal him enough so he could travel. We've healed him but we're still treating his nutritional deficiencies and the other side effects of the soldier pills."  
  
"Hokage-sama, both you and I know that Sasuke will not leave Konoha. By taking care of two of our biggest threats, he has shown that he is loyal to Konoha and its people." Kakashi shook Orochimaru's head in emphasis.  
  
"Be that as it may, he still deserted Konoha. He can't go unpunished." Elder Homura said, his eyes not leaving the dismembered head of the man who killed the third Hokage. His friend was gone because of the snake Sannin and mentally he thanked the Uchiha. "Hatake Kakashi, will you be willing to become a guardian for the Uchiha? You will be responsible for him and his actions."  
  
The Jounin did not hesitate in his answer. He knew that Sasuke would not leave the village because the one he cared for the most was here. "I will."  
  
Tsunade looked to the clock and saw the late hour, allowing a sigh to escape her lips. "Its late." She turned to Ibiki and tossed her head in Kakashi's direction. "Take…those. You know what to do with them. Kakashi, You are free to release Sasuke from the restraints but he is to remain under ANBU guard in the hospital until further notice. I will think of a suitable punishment for him and remember that you will be held responsible for his actions.  
  
"This information is to remain confidential for now. I want all chuunin and jounin who are not on guard duty, present tomorrow. They will be informed of Orochimaru's demise tomorrow and will disperse the information to their genin teams. Is that clear?"  
  
"Hai Hokage-sama!" The assembled group chorused.  
  
The copy ninja placed the heads back into the bag and handed the bag to Ibiki. He turned to Tsunade and bowed respectfully. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."  
  
"I will be at the hospital in the morning to check on Naruto and Sasuke's progress. If he's doing well enough, I will want to know about his time in Otogakure no Sato."  
  
"Hai." The silver haired man bowed once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke.  
  
*-*  
  
Iruka's eyes snapped open as he felt the surge of chakra outside of the door and felt his grip on Naruto's hand tighten. He relaxed when he felt the familiar chakra of the copy ninja. The door slid open and Iruka smiled sheepishly at the silver haired man.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away." Kakashi teased before moving to check on Sasuke.  
  
"He was asleep when I came in." The chuunin said softly as Kakashi pulled up a chair of his own. Kakashi gave the younger man's shoulder a meaningful squeeze. "I had to make sure they were both okay…I couldn't get here any sooner."  
  
The copy ninja smirked in amusement. He knew that Iruka had been banned from the room for twenty-four hours due to the fact that he hadn't left since Naruto and Sasuke had arrived at the hospital. It was obvious that the chuunin was still exhausted, it was clear in his eyes, but he also knew that Iruka _needed_ to be here just as much as Kakashi himself did.  
  
Iruka leaned in and placed his head on the jounin's shoulder and sighed as he held Naruto's cool hand. "Sakura and the others don't know that these two are here, do they?"  
  
"No. I think that our boys need to talk before they have to deal with the others. Hokage-sama agreed so the information has been kept from them but tomorrow there will be an announcement to the chuunin and jounin. They will find out, but still won't be able to see either of them until the Hokage deems fit."  
  
'Our boys…' Iruka thought with a fond smile. The statement was true. He thought of Naruto as a son and cared for the Uchiha deeply and it hurt to see them both hear like this even though he knew that they would be okay. He knew that his lover felt the same way. Kakashi cared about all three members of team seven but shared a bond with Sasuke. Both of the sharingan users were intelligent, strong and quite passionate when they set their sights on something. Even though it appeared to be nothing more than a teacher/student relationship, Iruka knew that it was much deeper. He could see it clearly.  
  
"So what will the announcement be?" The scarred teacher asked curiously, turning slightly to look up to his lover, but was only met with a smirk.  
  
"It’s a sec-ret."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go!


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :)

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
Part 4  
¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤-¤  
  
Tsunade looked over Naruto's chart and added the notes from the exam that that she had just completed on her gaki. Brown eyes roamed over the blond's face and as small smile traced her lips as she reached up to ruffle his hair.  
  
"You're doing much better today, gaki. In just a few minutes, you'll be breathing on your own." She said softly to Naruto's unconscious form as Shizune entered the room.  
  
"How is he, Tsunade-sama?" She asked, moving to give Naruto's arm a pat.  
  
"Much better. We're going to remove the endotracheal tube today. Kyuubi seems to be helping him greatly. I was thinking that he would be awake by the end of the week, but hopefully, he'll at least be conscious by this evening or in the morning.  
  
"That’s wonderful!" The younger woman said with a bright smile as they prepared to remove the tube.  
  
It didn't take long for the tubing to be pulled free and even unconscious, the blond gagged for a few moments before settling down. An oxygen mask was placed over his nose and mouth and after taking a bit of blood, Shizune left to analyze the sample.  
  
The Hokage stood, watching the slow but steady rise and fall of Naruto's chest before turning to the other teen near the window. He was lying peacefully on the soft hospital bed, his eyes closed, but she knew he was awake. The slight rise in his chakra when Shizune took Naruto's blood made it clear to her.  
  
She sat on the bed at Sasuke's hip and looked down at the teen. "I know you're awake." She picked up his unrestrained arm, carefully unwrapping the bandages to check his wounds.  
  
Black eyes opened slowly and looked into the youthful face of the Hokage, as she assessed his arms. "Is he okay?"  
  
"The gaki? Hai, he's doing much better. He's breathing on his own now and his blood pressure is stable. His chakra is stabilizing as well so it shouldn't be long before he awakens." She watched as the teen relaxed visibly, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, he would be dead."  
  
That very thought sent chills through their souls. Neither could imagine not having Naruto amongst them. Konoha would not be the same without the sound of his voice or the orange-ness that was trademark to him, though over the past couple years, he had toned it down in the color department.  
  
"I know…" Sasuke mumbled, closing his eyes as she lifted his shirt and began to prod his abdomen and feel his ribs. "I'm just glad that I found him when I did. I don't remember when the last time was that I felt afraid for someone else…but I was…for Naruto. I didn't want him to die. Especially since Orochimaru and Kabuto are now gone."  
  
"Sasuke…I would like to hear in your own words, why you left. I want you to be completely honest with me because your punishment will depend on the answers that you give me now." The tone of her voice was serious. She had a feeling she knew why, but she wanted to hear it from the Uchiha himself.  
  
She watched for a moment as he tried to push himself up and helped him a bit and watched as he settled moving his eyes to hers.  
  
"I did it to become strong and to protect my friends and Konoha from him. I knew that if I didn't go, that would mean a battle in which Konoha could possibly lose especially after what happened with the chuunin exams. Many more people would die…my friends would die and it would have been …"  
  
"You think it would have been your fault." She finished for him. "Tell me why, Sasuke-kun."  
  
"Orochimaru wanted the sharingan. He wanted me because it was obvious that he could not get Itachi. I knew that he wanted me for his next vessel and I used those years with him to get stronger, learn how he moved and operated until I had a chance to take him down. I killed Kabuto first…then I went after Orochimaru."  
  
"I'll have you write a report on your time in Oto and how you killed them. I do have a few more questions for you though. Sasuke-kun, how do you feel about your brother?"  
  
Dark eyes closed as he leaned back against the pillows behind his back. "I despise him and will kill him if he threatens my friends or Konoha, but I'm not going to chase after him anymore. Like I told Kakashi, he had his reasons but I won't ever understand them but my main focus is the dobe and knocking some sense into him after he's well enough."  
  
The blonde smiled at seeing the blush that hinted in the Uchiha's pale cheeks. "You have feelings for him." She stated and saw the teen turn away. That was more that sufficient for an answer in her book. "What about reviving your clan? The rest of the council is still eager to see the Uchiha district thriving in the future."  
  
"Well, I'll find a way to do it, but it wont be for the council's sake. Regardless, I'm not going to give him up." He said firmly, though his cheeks had darkened even more.  
  
Tsunade managed to keep the small smile that graced her lips from growing. She could see that the Uchiha was serious about having Naruto in his life. "Glad to hear it, Sasuke-kun." She stood and folded her arms under her more than ample breasts, her caramel gaze meeting his ebon eyes. "Just know this; if you hurt my gaki, I will come after you. Understood?"  
  
"Hn." The Uchiha huffed yet nodded slightly in understanding.  
  
"Get some rest. I'll stop by to check on you two later. Someone will bring you your meal. You're doing better, but you need to regain the weight that you've lost and since I know you wont leave the hospital without Naruto, we'll continue to treat the vitamin deficiencies that you're suffering from." She ordered before leaving the room.  
  
Sasuke sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed making his way slowly to his feet. He grabbed hold of the pole that held the IV bag he was connected to before moving to the chair at Naruto's bedside. Thoughts of how he found the blond laying on the couch, so silent and still, ran through his mind as he sat at his side, waiting for him awaken.  
  
*-*  
  
Orange tinted light from the setting sun filtered through the hospital window, casting a warm glow within the otherwise dimly lit room. One of the occupants slept deeply, his head resting on the soft mattress as he sat awkwardly in a chair beside the bed. The darkness that clouded the mind of the room second occupant was lifting, bringing consciousness to the foreground for the first time in almost a week.  
  
The rise in chakra caused Sasuke's eyes to snap open, sleep was immediately pushed away from his mind as he gazed down at the face of his blond dobe. Carefully as to not jostle Naruto, he sat on the bed and placed his hand on the blond's and felt his calloused fingers twitch.  
  
"Finally." Sasuke mumbled as he watched as Naruto licked his lips under the clear plastic of the oxygen mask. After a moment of hesitation, the Uchiha reached forward, pushing blond strands away from Naruto's face, noticing for the first time that his hair had definitely grown. It gave his handsome face an younger appearance, causing a faint smile to trace his lips.  
  
"Naruto…Naruto, open your eyes…"  
  
*-*  
  
He could feel the darkness lifting from his mind as his eyes opened slowly. The thick fur of one of Kyuubi's tails was wrapped around him as if to keep him warm and comfortable.   
  
_"Kit, you're finally awake."_  
  
Naruto looked to the eyes of the Kitsune that resided within him, noting the concern in her voice. "Hai. Why am I alive? I can feel myself waking up…I don't want to wake up." He said, feeling his eyes burn with bitter tears. "Why couldn't you let me die, Kyuubi?"  
  
 _"Kit, you can be angry with me, but I couldn't allow it. It wasn't your time. They started helping you on the outside and I helped from within."_  
  
"If I can't die, I want to just stay here. I don't want to face them." Naruto replied softly, his hands tightening within the reddish fur. He could feel Kyuubi's realm beginning to waiver around him and knew that he was indeed regaining consciousness.  
  
 _"You can't stay here kit. Don't you hear them calling to you? Listen to that voice…follow it back. The one you've been seeking for so long is waiting for you. Go back."_  
  
"I don't believe you…" He murmured as the warmth and soft fur vanished from around him only to be replaced with linens that were cool against his skin in some spots while nearly uncomfortably warm in others.  
  
*-*  
  
"Naruto! I know you can hear me! Wake up!" Sasuke commanded as the beeping from the heart monitor increased right along side the increase in chakra. He could see Naruto's eyes moving beneath his lids as he continued to stir. He watched as the blond's lips moved as if he was trying to say something, but it was so soft that he could not hear him.  
  
The raven-haired teen leaned close to Naruto's lips, his own heart thundering in his chest. "Naruto! Wake up…I know you can!"  
  
"No…don't….please…" Sasuke watched as a tear streamed from the corner of Naruto's closed eye and couldn't help but to reach up to brush it away as he continued to listen to the blonds ramblings. "…its not…his voice…my mind…."  
  
"Naruto, you're mind isn't playing tricks on you. Open you're eyes and see."  
  
"…No…"  
  
"Dobe, don't be a wimp! I know that even you can do something as simple as opening your eyes." Sasuke taunted and felt his lips upturn at the small snarl that he heard leave Naruto's lips.  
  
"Shut...up."  
  
"Is that the best you can come up with, Usuratonkachi?" He baited him further, listening as the sound of Naruto's scratchy voice only increased.  
  
"Teme!!" The blond growled loudly as his eyes managed to open. Even the dim light from the fading sun felt as if it was too much to Naruto's eyes, but he fought against the discomfort and tried to focus his eyes. The blurry image of dark hair and pale skin could be seen and after several moments, features of a familiar face filled his vision, smirking at him.  
  
His heart felt as if it had stopped within his chest as clear sight returned to him. His throat felt drier than the hottest desert and his body shook as he looked at the raven-haired teen that sat on his bed. "S-Sasu...ke? Y-you're…back?" His voice was scratchy and weak from the breathing tube that had just been removed that morning.  
  
"Uzumaki…you have a lot of explaining to do." Sasuke said firmly, not noticing that his hand was still resting on top of Naruto's.  
  
"Sasuke…you came back…" Blue eyes moved down to where Sasuke's hand rest on to of his own. With a burst of energy he really didn't have, the blond grasped the Uchiha's hand, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into the older teen's shoulder a bit awkwardly with the mask on. Naruto inhaled what he could of his scent that seeped through his hospital issued pajamas and that surrounded him in general.  
  
The former avenger's eyes widened as he heard Naruto chanting his name as if it was a mantra and felt the dampness that told him that though there was no audible sobbing, tears were flowing from the blond's eyes. He sat stiffly for a few moments before allowing himself to relax and wrap his arms around the younger male.   
  
_'This is what you had trained for two years for, right? Don't hold back like you always do.'_ A voice within Sasuke's mind rang out as he continued to hold the blond. _'Tell him what you told Tsunade-sama…'_  
  
"This…this is real right? You're here to stay?" The muffled question was heard in the nearly silent room.  
  
"Hai. You've been unconscious for almost a week and I haven't left this room, Dobe."  
  
"Teme!" Naruto huffed against his shoulder as his energy ran out. "Don't call me Dobe!"  
  
"Hn..." Sasuke laid the blond back on the bed before moving to fill a cup of water and lifted the mask to allow his bedridden friend to drink. "Are you going to tell me why you did what you did? If I hadn't reached you in time…"  
  
Blue eyes widened as he heard the tone of the Uchiha's voice change. It sounded as if he was almost pained. Naruto dropped his head in guilt and fisted the blankets that surrounded him. "I couldn’t deal with it anymore…it fucking hurt and I couldn't stop it. I wanted you back Sasuke and after trying to find you for so long I just…I thought you were gone for good.  
  
"You were my first and only friend for a long time, even though we fought a lot. I kept tellin' myself that I was going to find you and bring you home for Sakura's sake and because of the fact that you were one of," He paused for a moment and averted his eyes as his whiskered cheeks turned a bit red. "One of my precious people…because you were my friend."  
  
 _'Kit, I think you should tell him…'_  
  
'What if it makes him hate me?'   
  
A rich chuckle was heard as Kyuubi responded. _'Believe me, he will not hate you.'_  
  
  
Sasuke watched as the blond's eyes glazed over slightly. It was a look that he had seen from time to time and knew that he was talking to the demon within him. But as quickly as the look appeared, it seemed to have disappeared. He remained quiet, waiting for Naruto to continue.  
  
"It was more than that though…I knew that Sakura-chan loved you it I promised her that I'd bring you back. I know now though that I wanted you back for myself…I betrayed Sakura-chan…"  
  
"Wait." Sasuke broke in slightly confused but deep down he had a feeling he knew what Naruto was going to say. "Tell me how you think you betrayed Sakura."  
  
"Because…I…I _like_ you too…a _lot._ " The blond said, feeling very tired all of a sudden. "I know you'll probably hate me for saying that now because-"  
  
"Naruto, shut up." Sasuke commanded as Naruto looked to him with sadness in his indigo eyes. "I don’t feel that way about _Sakura._ " He dark gaze became intense as he said those words. "She's my comrade and I guess you can say that she's a friend when she's not stalking me with Ino. Girls are too…troublesome."  
  
That brought a smile to Naruto's lips. "You sound like Shikamaru."   
  
"Hn…" Sasuke moved to his seat at the side of the bed once more and watched as Naruto rolled on his side to look at him. "I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but in the end I was able to take care of Orochimaru and Kabuto. I did it mainly because of you, dobe."  
  
"WHAT?! What did you do, Sasuke?!" He bellowed in a more Naruto-like manner, his eyes wide with amazement.   
  
"I killed them, dobe. I had to get strong enough to do it so it just took a while. I didn't want those two coming to get me and hurt you…or anyone else who may have been in the way."  
  
Though Sasuke didn't come right you and say it, he could see in those dark eyes. Sasuke did care about him too in the same way he cared for Sasuke. "I can't believe you killed them…" The blond said with a slight pout on his lips that made Sasuke's smirk turn into a grin.  
  
"Are you mad that you weren't there, Naruto?"  
  
"I'm not mad! But I wanted to kick that snake's ass too, teme!" He couldn't stop the yawn from escaping his lips. He now understood why Sasuke was sporting and intravenous line himself and was wrapped in bandages here and there. "But I'm glad they're gone. How'd you do it?"  
  
"Hn, that can wait for later. You're obviously tired dobe, and Iruka-sensei, Kakashi and Tsunade-sama will be here in the morning so you better rest while you can."  
  
"Okay…" Naruto reached out and took Sasuke's hand as it rest on the bed and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"Dobe, if I promise you something, will you promise me something…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promise that I wont just run off like that again-"   
  
"Even if it's about Itachi?"   
  
"Hai, I'm not going chase after him anymore but you have to promise me that you wont try anything like that ever again."  
  
"I promise, teme."  
  
"Good." Sasuke hesitated for a brief moment before leaning forward and pressing a lingering yet light kiss on the lips of the blond. When the kiss broke, both the cheeks of both teens were a bit rosy, but small smiles traced the lips of the one whom had never felt loved and the one whom had forgotten how to show love. The Uchiha reached out replaced the mask back over Naruto's nose and mouth with care as the blond began to relax.  
  
*-*  
  
Tsunade slid the door open to the room quietly and moved inside. Instantly, a smile traced her lips as she saw the rooms two occupants.  
  
Naruto was curled on his side near the edge of the bed, his mask-covered nose buried in the dark strands of the Uchihas' hair. Sasuke was perched on his chair, his temple resting slightly on the pillow that Naruto was using, their hands entwined.  
  
The Godaime moved to Sasuke's bed and grabbed a blanket, draping it over his shoulders. She placed her hand on the raven haired teen's shoulder and allowed healing energy to seep from her hand into the Uchiha's body. No doubt when he roused, he was bound to be a bit sore, this would help in taking the edge off.  
  
The green light faded from her palm and after studying the two boys once more she headed towards the door. "Brats."  
  
Tsunade nodded to the two ANBU guards and smiled to herself as she went in search of Shizune. She knew that her friend would want to know this tid-bit of news about her gaki and the last of the Uchiha's.  
  
The End (?)  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -o-o-Author's notes-o-o-
> 
> This had been boiling in meh brain for quite a while and I just had to get it out. For me, someone can give me two words and I can probably get a plot bunny out of it…as Mystic_fate and Shadowbeaw can tell ya. They have been witness to some of my ideas from random subjects. I actually carry around a Mead five-star notebook for all the ideas that randomly pop into my mind.
> 
> I was watching the discovery channel and they did a little segment on Tetrodotoxin. Its found in puffer fish…which is used in the Japanese dish, fugu. The poison is highly concentrated in the internal organs, gonads and skin of the fish. I picked this because of how lethal it can be and figured that even Kyuubi would have a hard time with this stuff.
> 
> …as I was writing this, I just happened to remember the episode of the Simpsons where homer ate fugu and they thought he was dying…
> 
> Yeah…so this was my first fic in the Naruto fandom. I may make a sequel to this one day. Maybe a one shot, maybe more. I was also thinking of writing a lemon for this…hmm…I guess that means I'll have to start thinking of more ideas. -grins-
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed :) Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is complete and I'll be posting the rest of it sporadically but I appreciate comments ^.^ There may be a sequel for this story on aff if I get a chance to create it. This is my first Naruto fic and the next part will be posted in a while ^.^
> 
> Oh! Before anyone points it out, yes, I made Kyuubi female simply because I felt that a female Kyuubi fit into the role a for this story better than a male Kyuubi would.


End file.
